legend_of_minecraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Rolie Polie
Rolie Polie is the second episode in season one of the Legend of Minecraft Series. Rolie Polie mixed up the past to the present by Steve's dream in the car. For instance they flew to Los Delaware Valley for the next episode. Plot After Jason is in trial by the court. The judge point Jason from stealing the diamond from the villager but he was confused that all the villager look the same. The judge said the court has summon it first witness to the stand, then Villager #78 told everything to blame on Jason, then small villager told that he a bad man. Steve was embarrass that he is defending Jason. Judge tell him 100 emeralds, Steve bet, Judge said 25, Steve said some dirt. Judge give up and let Jason free. Steve doing Gangnam Style. The present time start an epic adventure. This adventure when they go south on Interstate 95 from exit 41: (Norma Avenue). Steve and Jason start the legend starting to Philadelphia, PA for the clue who is the kids in the picture. They reached to the boarder to Maine for the cold weather that risk to fight the 50 snow creeper. Maine was freezing in the winter as they flew to Brucewick County, New Jersey. They were a little warm to go to Brucewick, New Jersey but a evil comment from Skelton wanted to fight them at the Ben Franklin Bridge. Steve and Jason fought Skelton's minions at the New Jersey Turnpike at Middlesex County after Steve push a creeper to Sussex County and burn the High Point for a forest Fire. Steve arrived to the Pennsylvania Turnpike at Bucks County, Pennsylvania going to the Delaware Expressway south to Chester, PA. It wasn't Skelton, it was Rolie Polie who want fight Steve. They went on Delaware Expressway on Exit 22 when they fought Rolie Polie at the air. The NBC News was concerned that the hero fought Rolie Polie in the air. Rolie Polie was weak enough that he fall down on exit 14 Bartram Avenue-Essington Avenue in Southwest Philadelphia. They flew past Los Angeles and Prospect Park. The car land in Chester, PA on PA 320-352. They fought robbers in Chester as Steve used his diamond AK, and Jason used his diamond axe to fight the robber who robbed the corner store. The mega robber who has a diamond armor that propose to hit Steve but he got knocked out by Jason with his cheese attack. They flew away from Chester and hear the Amber Alert about what happen in King of Prussia. They are prepare to stop the Amber Alert as they catch the guy in the grey wolf suit got the baby and Steve return the baby to the mother as they fight the grey wolf suit friend. They flew away from King of Prussia over Interstate 76 to Interstate 476 to I-247, Philadelphia - California Roadway. They end up in Spoul Road (PA 320 South). Photos IRolie Polie Judgemage.png|The Judge put Jason in trile for stealing Diamond image.png|Steve Free Jason image.jpeg| East disrtict Chester, PA in Episode 2